Bajo las luces
by xAmy91x
Summary: Por favor dime lo que piensas, bajo las luces. One shot


**Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños**

 **BAJO LAS LUCES**

Las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento, días fríos de Diciembre, en los cuales las personas se reunían y buscaban el refugio del frio en ropas abrigadoras y calentadores en los hogares.

En esta época, que Sakura solía pasar junto a sus familiares y amigos, el recuerdo de cierta persona estaba presente; ahí entre las sombras, detrás de cada adorno, de cada esquina y cada persona que le saludaba, el gran y único amor de su vida, Sasuke Uchiha, era la persona que más extrañaba en esas épocas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en estos momentos, dónde estaba que no regresaba a la aldea, se encontraba bien? La última vez que había tenido noticias de él, hace un año, cuando Toneri secuestró a la hermana de Hinata, supo que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea para defenderla; sin embargo, luego de esos eventos, no pudo encontrarse con él ya que al regresar de la misión ya se había marchado.

Suspiraba cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero Sakura tenía una visión distinta de las cosas ahora que tenía 20 años y una guerra tras su espalda. Todo lo que había vivido le había enseñado a calmarse, a tener fe y sobre todo a confiar en él.

Aquella vez que se despidió de ella de esa forma tan peculiar, tocando su frente, sintió como su corazón se detenía. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente al verlo decir esa frase que la había perseguido cual fantasma por varios años "Gracias". Desde entonces en su mente los pensamientos iban y venían, "él lo recuerda", pensaba la Haruno "a él le importa" susurraba distraída.

La kunoichi detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el viejo puente donde el equipo 7 fue reunido para recibir las solicitudes del examen chuunin. Cuantos recuerdos le traía ese lugar, la aldea en general, pero ella ahora sabía convivir con eso.

En la tarde que moría y abría paso a la noche fría, la señorita no notó cuando la presencia de alguien invadía su espacio, estando casi en frente de ella.

\- Vas a pescar un resfriado si sigues ahí- Musitó la figura oscura.

En un parpadeo la joven ninja dirigió su mirada hacia la voz, sorprendiéndose de ver que pertenecía a nadie más ni nadie menos que Sasuke, su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-…Hola- fue lo único que atinó a decir en ese instante, sus ojos brillaban por la sorpresa.

Sasuke a sus veinte años se veía tan diferente, su cabello un poco más largo, sus facciones más marcadas, pero siempre conservando eso que lo hacía precisamente su Uchiha, el compañero de su equipo y ninja en busca de redención.

\- ¿Sasuke…kun, ya te has reportado al Hokage?- .

\- Ya lo hice, Sakura- respondió con énfasis el chico.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, era tan irreal ese momento, él estaba regresando a ella, tal como lo había prometido, y la atmosfera se sentía tan tensa que Sakura juraba que podría cortarla con un cuchillo.

\- Si quieres puedes venir a mi apartamento, supongo que estás muy cansado- Sakura hablaba despacio, con mucha precaución de que su voz no la traicionara.

\- Claro- respondió Sasuke para sorpresa de la chica.

Mientras caminaban en silencio entre las calles de la villa, el ambiente de calidez y nostalgia invadió a Sakura, parecía un sueño muy bueno verle así, avanzando a su nuevo apartamento con ese chico que una vez fue tan inalcanzable.

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? ¿Nos extrañaste en tus viajes, Sasuke kun? ¿Acaso pensaste un poco…En mí? se cuestionaba sin parar, pero la joven no hallaba manera de expresar esos sentimientos; se quedaba absorta observando como Sasuke contemplaba las calles, mientras que los primeros copos de nieve caían cuidadosamente en su cabello.

-Sasuke kun- pensó con emoción la ojijade.

En silencio llegaron hasta la puerta del apartamento de Sakura. Ella brevemente le explicó que luego del matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata, había decidido que era hora de vivir sola, de comenzar su vida adulta formalmente. El azabache la miraba seriamente, asintiendo a todo lo que ella le contaba.

\- No está nada mal- añadió Sasuke al ingresar y ver la residencia.

\- Gracias, Sasuke kun- la chica hizo un ademán para que la siguiera- la parte que más me gusta es ésta- .

Sasuke caminó despacio hasta el lugar donde Sakura se encontraba de pie. Frente suyo se encontraba un hermoso balcón con una pequeña terraza, donde había varias flores y una linda banca. Pero sin duda lo que más le llamó la atención fue la vista, el balcón daba hacia la rivera del rio, del otro extremo donde se encontraron, lo cual hizo que inconscientemente suspirara.

\- Quise un lugar tranquilo, que me permitiera sentir la naturaleza, como los lugares por los que has ido- Sakura calló de inmediato, eso había sido algo imprudente.

\- Tienes buen gusto, Sakura- dijo Sasuke.

Sakura asintió bajando su rostro hasta que su cabello cubrió su sonrojo, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a esos comentarios. Decidió alejarse rápido hacia la cocina.

\- Discúlpame, he sido muy descortés, siéntete a gusto, te traeré algo de tomar-.

Sasuke, a pesar de que estaba nevando, se dirigió a la banca de la terraza, y se dejó caer, suspirando de nuevo. Sentía cómo sus músculos a pesar del largo viaje se relajaban, sólo con estar sentado ahí, y eso lo sorprendió. Sin duda había apresurado el paso para regresar, pero esta vez tenía una muy buena razón.

Y esa razón estaba preparándole algo para beber.

Sasuke suspiró una vez más, aún a pesar del tiempo lejos, sentía que no podía inmiscuir a Sakura en sus problemas, en sus pecados. De sólo recordar lo mucho que él le había hecho sufrir, de las lágrimas que ella derramó por él, sentía como su pecho se sentía pesado, de cómo dolía. Sin duda, pensó, su hermano Itachi había llevado una pesada carga todos esos años, cargando y aguantando el odio, la culpa y el dolor de su tonto hermano pequeño.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver como una sonriente Sakura le ofrecía una taza.

\- ¿Qué mejor que chocolate para el invierno, verdad?- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Miró absorto como su ex compañera soplaba encima de la taza en un intento por evitar el frio.

\- Este lugar…Ha cambiado mucho- Comentó el chico, para luego dar un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Es verdad, y no sólo este lugar, cada persona, cada nuevo reto nos ha llevado a ser distintos- dijo Sakura con cierta melancolía.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba un poco su taza. Ella tenía razón, todos cambiaban, incluso él era diferente, hace unos años jamás se hubiese imaginado estando así, de vuelta a la aldea junto a ella.

Se encontraban en silencio otra vez cuando un sonido, como el de una explosión captó la atención de ambos.

\- ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Los fuegos artificiales!- exclamó Sakura con alegría.

\- Fuegos…- musitó el chico, mientras observaba como cada luz se abría paso entre la nieve, incendiándose y dando paso a una bonita figura que adornaba el cielo de Konoha. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto fuegos artificiales en su aldea? ¿Itachi estaba con él?

\- Sasuke kun, me alegro que hayas regresado a casa- La joven la observaba con el rostro iluminado por cada fuego artificial, sus bellos ojos verdes amenazaban con estar cubiertos de lágrimas.

Él la observaba, y en su rostro se podía notar que estaba algo afectado. Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ella lo sabía, sabía que Sasuke estaba pensando en muchas cosas, en especial en los momentos tan duros que ambos habían vivido.

\- ¿No me odias ni un poco, Sakura?- preguntó de repente el Uchiha.

\- Lo traté, traté de odiarte con todas mis fuerzas, pero nunca logré hacerlo- respondió de inmediato, haciendo que Sasuke apretara el puño ligeramente.

\- Eres increíble- pensó Sasuke.

\- Pero…me gustaría preguntarte algo…- Sakura otra vez sentía como su voz le fallaba.

Sasuke asintió despacio.

\- Alguna vez…En algún momento, tú, Sasuke kun… ¿Tú pensaste en nosotros, tú pensaste... en mí?- su voz finalmente se quebró.

Mirando otra vez hacia el cielo iluminado, y con mil pensamientos en su mente, supo que no podía negar lo que ya sabía. En el pasado tratar de hacerlo no había servido de nada, ¿acaso habría una diferencia ahora?

Sakura se había convertido en más que una palabra, en más que un nombre; lo supo desde muy jóvenes, desde el momento en que ella le confesó sus sentimientos, que ella formaba parte de él. A pesar de haberlo intentado, a pesar de haber actuado impulsivamente y casi destruirla, ella seguía ahí, con una fuerza avallasadora y que cada vez le recordaba lo que era el amor, lo que era sentirse querido. Siempre lo supo y aún así se empeñaba en cuidar con recelo lo que sentía.

\- ¿Cómo le haces para seguir siendo tan fastidiosa?- remarcó con su típica media sonrisa.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera replicar una cálida sensación se depositó en su frente, Sasuke en un rápido movimiento la había arrinconado, besando el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el diamante en su frente. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, apretando con más fuerza su taza.

Sasuke prefirió quedarse inmóvil, incapaz de moverse o separarse de ella.

\- Mis pecados, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme- susurró contra su piel, la sensación de calidez la hizo abochornarse más.

\- ¡Tonto, eres un tonto!- Sollozó Sakura mientras dejaba la taza a un lado y abrazaba a Sasuke con cuidado - ¡Ya te he dicho que entiendo tu dolor! Que a pesar de todo, Sasuke, los dos cometimos errores y eso está en el pasado, lo importante es el ahora. No hay rencor en mí, sólo amor. ¡Yo… te he extrañado todo este tiempo!- dijo entre lágrimas.

Sasuke dejó a un lado la bebida y rodeó con su brazo derecho a la chica. "Eres tan buena" pensó Sasuke "Tan brillante".

\- Gracias Sakura- susurró.

\- ¿Has pensado en mí? –volvió a preguntar Sakura, mientras se observaban frente a frente.

El azabache asintió con una suave sonrisa en sus facciones.

Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa lo abrazó de nuevo, sintiendo como la mano de Sasuke jugaba con su cabello.

"He pensado en ti cada día. Cada vez que salía el sol, cada vez que llegaba la época en que florecían los cerezos, me recordaba a ti. Al viajar y comprender el mundo, supe que no podía estar completo si no estabas tú. No sé si encontraré el valor para decírtelo algún día, pero Sakura, tú me hiciste ver que a pesar de que podamos caer en lo más bajo, a pesar de que podamos traicionarnos a nosotros mismos, si aún quedan personas que creen en nosotros, todavía tenemos esperanza de encontrar la felicidad. Felicidad, esperanza y futuro, tú eres todo eso, y espero con ansiedad por lo que pueda venir. Esta vez lo haré".

Observando los fuegos artificiales, Sasuke y Sakura habían olvidado por completo el frio. Porque a pesar del tiempo, sus sentimientos eran libres de florecer, porque un nuevo camino se abría ante ellos.

Una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

 **FIN**

 **Este oneshot es más o menos del año 2015, fue publicado en Naruto Uchiha y obtuvo el segundo lugar en un concurso, muchas gracias por haberlo leído, mejor tarde que nunca.**


End file.
